Soiled toy
by agentTR
Summary: Lilia works at the Trancy mansion and gets to know herself better through her encounter with the young master and his butler. Ignorance happens to be a blessing sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

"Lilia, the master asks for you." coldly called Claude Faustus from the other side of the door.

The hour was early; I had just finished my toilet and was getting ready to dress when he knocked on my door.

"At once." He insisted on the same tone in the absence of an answer from me.

I hurriedly put on a thin dressing gown that I barely finished tying when the door opened without further warning. Claude stared at me with his usual look, hard and disdainful, the same he had been addressing me since the master seemed to have taken a liking to me a few weeks ago, since he had burst into his room as I changed his sheets. Throwing himself laughing on the still bare mattress, I pretended not to see him and to continue my chore and let the cool sheet fall on him. I genuinely did my best to ignore him; I have never been comfortable with children, but it had amused him and since then he has not stopped demanding my presence more and more often.

I have never considered him anything but a spoiled, capricious and impatient child, but still I stand in his presence and try at best to answer all his requests, because of Claude, mostly. His constant presence and the weight of his inquisitive eyes on me never fail to remind me where my frail little place is.

But also, something about Alois Trancy scares me and disturbs me. It's his eyes I think, they do not hide the childish malice behind their young beauty but there is something else, a kind of impetuous need that he struggles to conceal. It's as if his little body was full of so many emotions that sometimes they overflow in a chaotic and dazzling way.

I cannot say if that's what happened that day, when he ordered me to join him in his room at the first light of day, then in his bed, before sending Claude away.

Slightly leaning against the headboard, I tried as best as possible to keep my dressing gown knotted on my nakedness while he took his ease at once, snuggling against me, his head resting on my chest, clasping my waist and thighs between his fine and delicate limbs.

"Hmm ... You smell so good Lili. Hold me against you!" he asked me in a voice still veiled by sleep.

I obeyed, running my arms around his back, tentatively caressing the thin fabric of his nightgown to feign the gesture of tenderness he demanded. For once Claude was not in the room, I felt less inclined to pretend. He did not seem to notice my lack of conviction and moaned softly, pushing his head into the hollow of my chest.

I imagined I would wait until he got tired or went to sleep again, but he did not do anything about it. Instead, he continued to sigh faintly as he tightened his grip around my waist.

As if he was not close enough, he began to lie down on me. Violet smells emanated from his hair, right under my nose, as he rubbed his face on my cleavage, gradually spreading the sides of my robe.

He stopped sighing and started humming some kind of lullaby, the vibrations from his throat spreading inside my chest. It was there that I felt his hand go up on my waist and then slip under my clothes through the opening. His fingers first brushed the top of my breast before his hand closed on its curve. Forbidden, I did not say anything at that time. I stopped breathing waiting for him to stop, thinking it must be a new fad, a new child's game, it could not have any other meaning than that.

As he pushed aside without hesitation the fabric that covered me and began to press my breasts against his face, I did nothing. I did not react either when he began to titillate the nipples with the tips of his fingers, chuckling happily to see it harden under his touch.

I see the ceiling. I remember I stared at it for a long time, stunned, singing his lullaby in my head, and did not lay eyes on his blonde head until I felt the warm, moist touch of his tongue on the sensitive tips of my breasts.

My hands clutched the fabric of my master's garment. They did not obey me anymore though; they seemed to be encouraging him, leaning against his back, pressing his chest against me.

Have I protested? I do not know anymore. I think I mumbled something indistinct. Or have I moaned? When his hands grabbed my flesh and his mouth ran through my skin, did I react to the tingling that invaded me at that moment?

At what point did the boy's slim body become so heavy on mine? When did his soft skin become so hot against my belly? By what maneuver did he manage to slip his legs between mine without my body pushing him back?

Treacherous flesh that greeted him willingly when he entered me and did not even reject the odious pleasure I felt as he possessed me.

Where did the boy I used to know go? For there was no boy with me in that bed anymore, I felt only an indecent and imposing body on mine, in mine, feeding me with touch, warmth and sweat?

My God, I liked that! How is that possible? I feel so horrible and guilty for my weakness. Shame is eating me away a little more each day, every time the master uses my body as he sees fit, every time Claude looks at me since the master said he became a man in my arms.

I'm just a toy now, perverted and disgusting.

I begged Claude to stop him, with my knees on the ground and my eyes full of tears, but nothing I do seems to reach him, as if he felt nothing. In return, I saw only malevolence and mockery on his face.

"You truly are interesting creatures..." was all he retorted.

Since that day, I feel lost and soiled; I do not know who I am anymore. Alois Trancy unveiled all the defilement of my soul when he took my body, and trampled every ounce of dignity in me with so much delight as one destroys a sand castle. All holiness has left this place, a long time ago, but I just had not noticed it before the darkness reached me too. I have to leave this place before it swallows me completely.

But today may be my chance. The master is very excited; a reception will be held tonight at the manor and one of the guests is a young aristocrat whom the master is very impatient to meet. Claude and the others will necessarily be at his side. This may be my chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope is a very fragile thing in the end. And yet, as thin and frail as it is, it is enough to fill your head with ideas, to make you bend your chest and smile at the prospect of a better tomorrow. It must be the prerogative of the weak and the naive, like me.

Silly to believe that I could ever escape from here, I wonder, does purgatory have an outcome if not more fatal?

The evening of the reception, the mansion was boiling. Neither Claude nor the master paid any attention to me; in appearance only.

The ball had started, all the guests had arrived. It was there that I decided to flee this cursed place where my body does not obey me anymore, where my mind always departs more from the straight path, a little closer to the abyss with every caress that is given to me by my young master.

Isolated in the most easterly wing of the mansion, I took advantage of the darkness outside and the silence around me to slip into the garden. As I slipped between the shrubs along the paths to reach the woods adjoining the estate, no breeze was blowing and no shadows were visible on the floor of this moonless night. That's why I did not see him reach me, without any doubt. But I felt it, as briskly as icy water splashing you, when he stood behind me. My whole body froze, as if petrified by this sudden presence.

"Hm ... I cannot tell if the master will hate or worship what I'm going to tell him ..." Claude said softly, adjusting the glasses on his nose. "But we shall come back to that later; the master is waiting for you." He added, looking as hard as his posture.

I wanted to beg for forgiveness but no words came out of my mouth as he led me back to my room. My mind, subdued by surprise and a sort of relief whose reason I did not understand, mechanically dictated me to advance without opposing any resistance. Even if I had the strength, I have the feeling that Claude would have reduced me to nothing with a simple wave of the hand.

And yet, something in the firmness that he showed reassured me. I would put this on the account of the depravity of my soul that came to light. What respectable and dignified being would thus be complacent in debauchery and servitude?

Claude made me enter my room and closed the door behind him. Without a word, he reached for my bed. There he pointed to the long, light white silk kimono that had been put there.

"Do I need to explain to you what the Master expects of you?" he questioned before my immobilism and my incredulous gaze.

I did so, taking off my clothes while he looked at me. Despite my back turned, I could feel the burning of his eyes on me. I believed then that he despised me and reveled in humiliating me as well as whenever the master had taken me in his presence. He was always straight, his gaze fixed on me and his face, at worst, displayed a vague repugnance, at best, a kind of intense indifference. However, he did not move and would not do without a word from the young master who, despite the outrages he made me suffer, never felt the slightest embarrassment to show off our antics.

Now I know it was not so. I do not know if it's out of habit or mere perversity, but I know now that he actually savored those moments, just as much as I reluctantly did.

I followed Claude who stopped in front of a closed door. The garment on me was so light that the slightest movement of the air crossed it and allowed to guess the slightest reliefs of my skin contracted by the freshness.

I knew the room behind it. It was a little parlor, almost a boudoir, only furnished with a few shelves adorned with dusty books, two large comfortable armchairs facing an opulent fireplace, all wrapped in blood-red hangings.

But I did not see anything at first because Claude covered my eyes with an opaque cloth before opening the door. He grabbed my hand, which he held in front of me, guiding me across the room.

As an echo to my heartbeat, which intensified as we moved forward, I felt the pressure of his gloved fingers rise on my hand until we stopped. I felt him depart then before hearing the exalted voice of my young master.

"Look, Ciel, it's her, come see!"

Footsteps approached, stifled by the thick carpet on the floor, but I perceived their presence near me when at the same time fingers pulled on the belt that encircled my waist, undoing the knot. The fabric slipped on both sides of my bare chest and I tried in vain to control my breathing.

"Do you see how smooth she is?" Alois said to his interlocutor, "Lili is an adult but her skin is very soft, look."

The guest let out a brief protest soon interrupted by a slight gasp as soon as I felt hands with fingers intertwined land on one of my breasts. My body stiffened sharply.

"It's nice, you do not think, Ciel? Hm? Claude, let her see." He ordered briefly.

The band on my eyes relaxed immediately and I felt my cheeks flush when in front of me, a few steps behind one of the armchairs, I saw a tall and elegant black-haired man with inhuman beauty observe the scene unfolding in front of him with amazement, before giving me a polite smile after seeing my gaze on him.

I began to wish that the ground opens under my feet and engulf me whole but it was still without having paid attention to the boy just in front of me whose master held the hand on my breast.

"You feel how the tip hardens in your hand? It means she likes it ..." Alois continued in a soft voice, squeezing his guest's hand on me harder.

While my master was giving me an indecent smile, the only visible eye of his young friend oscillated nervously between my face and my chest; his right eye was obscured by a black band on which fell his dark hair. The red on his cheeks and his half-open, mute mouth revealed his embarrassment and innocence.

"Here too you can touch." Alois continued, his blue eyes glowing with jubilation, leading the hand of the young boy down on my body, on my fleece. "It's warmer here ..."

My flesh shuddered at the touch of their fingers and I moved uncontrollably. My back hit the chest of Claude who was still standing behind me, so close that my body barely waved, my master did not seem to notice anything.

The boy immediately withdrew his hand abruptly, apologizing silently with a look confused at my intention, before declaring hastily:

"Alois, I'd like to dance now!"

The master briefly pouted before his face lit up with a radiant smile again.

"Yes, come on Ciel!" he cried happily, grabbing him by the arm to pull him out of the room.

"Sebastian!" his friend emitted before disappearing, calling out the unknown man in front of me.

The trouble I was feeling was struggling to dissipate. I did not even realize that I was still resting against Claude when the man in front of us started to move forward.

His gaze fixed on me, his smile was then nothing polite. I had the strange sensation that he was looking inside me, that he was probing my mind. For a second, when I could not take my eyes off his, it seemed to me that his eyes shone with a scarlet glow when Claude suddenly appeared between us, obstructing my sight and putting an end to the cottony sensation that filled me then.

The two men glared hard for a few seconds crossing each other, before the called Sebastian left the room, but not without sending me a last nod, renewing the same polite smile as at the beginning.

The discontented frown on Claude's face seemed to indicate that he did not really appreciate the provocation. It was the same pout that he showed when he came back to my room a few hours later.

"Lilia, put the kimono back and follow me." He ordered me curtly from the doorway, before turning his back to me.

I executed myself and undressed again, my stomach knotting at the prospect of being exposed once more. He preceded me in the corridor but I could not remain silent this time.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked feverishly.

No sound emanated from Claude's high, severe figure as he advanced, leading me to the alley where the guest rooms were.

He stopped us in front of a door before turning around and finally crossing my panicked look.

"The young master's guest solicits your presence." He said to me, his eyes hard.

Astonished that such a shy boy could make such a bold request to my master, I then wondered what his reaction might have been.

"But ... the master ..." I stammered, before Claude interrupted me dryly.

"The master wishes more than anything that his friend the Count enjoy as much of his hospitality as possible."


	3. Chapter 3

The room was empty; only the burning fire in the chimney emitted a soft warm glow that gave life to the room, projecting dancing shadows on the two armchairs near the hearth.

Alone and troubled by the master's request to submit myself to another man, visibly younger than him, I was going around in circles waiting for the preaching that would still overwhelm me. I had not yet seen anything in that young man similar to Alois. He, my master, so capricious and so cruel, seemed only to embarrass his young friend when he showed me off, as a toy is shown.

The door opened, putting an end to my thoughts. I faced and froze on seeing Sebastian enter, a candlestick in his hand, followed closely by the young man looking so serious. The latter paused when he saw me, suddenly looking disconcerted.

"Young master, what's going on?" Sebastian snapped, curling slightly above the boy.

He looked angry as he looked up at his servant.

"Nothing." He retorted dryly.

They then advanced towards the armchairs and the young master took place in one of them. I did not dare move and just followed them out of the corner of my eye. It was then that Sebastian put the candlestick on the pedestal table separating the armchairs and spoke to me.

"Lilia, here's Count Ciel Phantomhive and I'm Sebastian Michaelis, his butler." He said to me with a warm air. "Please sit down." He added, pointing to the empty chair almost facing the Count's.

Disconcerted, I finally took a seat after a few seconds of hesitation. My legs clenched and my hands resting on my knees, trying to keep the kimono from slipping on my bare body, I ventured to meet the young Count's gaze after a moment of silence that seemed to drag on.

He seemed nervous, his fingers tapping the armrests of his chair, staring at the floor. No wonder, I thought, after what Alois had done. It moved me to see him so troubled but it also made his request to see me all the more unexpected.

Sebastian, who was standing behind him, leaned over his ear and slipped a few words that seemed to encourage the young Count as he finally looked up at me.

"Hm. Lilia, how long have you been working for Count Trancy?" he said in a full voice.

"For two months, my lord." I replied, hesitantly.

"And ... what are your ... tasks?" he continued, more gently, almost embarrassed.

"I ... I am the washerwoman, my lord."

Ciel let out a brief "oh" of sincere surprise and I felt myself blush with shame. After the demonstration that he had been made before, he had naturally had to believe that my only function was to provide for the carnal desires of my master.

"Well, what can you tell me about Count Trancy?" He resumed after the surprise dissipated.

His voice had become more assured and he gave me an intense look. His butler, who stood behind him with a benevolent look on his face, stared at me just as intensely, giving up all smiles. This change in his attitude made me cold in the back. How could a man so handsome and lovable possess a look so cold and implacable as well?

I was confused, more and more, by the reason of my presence in this place.

"Please excuse me, my lord, but ... what is this about?" I asked, casting fearful glances towards Sebastian.

Ciel noticed it immediately and exclaimed:

"Sebastian, leave us now, it's an order!"

The butler immediately put back on his suavity mask and bowed.

"Yes my Lord." He said before complying.

I followed him with my eyes, feeling a little tension leave my body as he walked away, but the young Count spoke again as soon as the door was closed.

"Lilia, I need information from you."

"I do not think I'm allowed to ..."

"If you do not cooperate with me, Sebastian will take care of questioning you. I can assure you, you don't want that." He interrupted me abruptly.

He appeared to me quite different at that moment, more imposing and also older. His frail and delicate appearance swore with the assurance he showed.

So that was it, an interrogation about my master. Claude would not have been pleased at all with what was going on, much less that I would not be tempting to question the Count's words as to the persuasive power of his butler.

"I do not know much, my lord; I think my master inherited the mansion when his father died a year ago." I gave in then.

"And Claude Faustus, do you know him well?" He continued coldly.

"Not really."

He paused and narrowed his visible eye to my answer.

"But ... you and Claude ... there is nothing between you?" His voice softened a little, as uncertain.

In front of my incomprehension, he continued.

"Sebastian thinks he's interested in you."

"No, I ..." I stammered, confused and blushing again, "I'm sure he's not… but…"

In my mind I passed all the time that Claude had not had the slightest reaction to my half-word complaints, to my tearful lamentations; all these times he had just stared at me indifferently and had just waited until I decided to follow him.

"Claude serves the master, like everyone else here, I ... I sometimes thought he deplored what my master does to me, but I went astray, he's just doing his duty, like the others." I chained, leaving more bitterness in my remarks than I had intended to.

Ciel nodded slightly, looking sympathetic, and slowly resumed:

"He leads you in your work?"

"... No, well, he ... comes to get me when the master needs me and sometimes the master asks that he… hum… watches us."

He understood from my embarrassed look that I was not talking about me washing the sheets and gaped for a few moments before his stupefied gaze turned into something harder, resentful.

"How did you come to serve Alois this way?" he asked indignantly.

A sweet heat filled my heart to see so young a man revolted by my situation. He reminded me that goodness still exists outside this home and I felt an infinite gratitude towards him.

"I do not know, my lord, it's ... It happened like that, I'm not even sure my master anticipated it, I ... I did not know how to stop it the first time." I answered, carried away by the emotion that invaded me.

"He does not have the right to abuse you so, it's immoral! You need to ask for help!" He exclaimed, getting up from his seat, clenching his fist in front of him.

I looked with admiration at this young man overhanging me, overflowing with will and honor for my cause. No one in this place had ever comforted me, but as I felt a slightest hope of taking control of my life rebound in me again, the perspective of leaving this place and all its perversity behind suddenly dug a void in my chest; the truth, in all its crudity, hit me at that moment.

"Help?" I whispered, curling up in my seat.

He looked at me, confused.

"Nobody can help me; I'm right where I belong here." I added.

Ciel stared at me incomprehensively and seemed to think aloud, searching for the reason for such reasoning.

"But ... why do you say that? Don't you want it to stop? You... you like what they do to you?"

I smiled in spite of myself; as inconceivable as it may seem, it was the first time my mind seemed at peace, accepting the fate that was mine.

I looked up at the boy overhanging me, feeling the fire rising again to my cheeks, ashamed to be ready to tell him the torment that was assaulting me then, and I said to him:

"I wish I could say no ..."

He appeared surprised for a moment, probing my eyes in search of perhaps a trace of lies, of denial? He could not have read anything other than the truth; I finally admitted that I was solely responsible for what was happening to me. It was rough and deviant most of the time, highly immoral in any case, but it was also sensual, intoxicating and breath-taking all along. No matter how wrong I knew it all was, it just felt intensely good in the depths of my soul.

The Count looked at me for a few minutes, the surprise gradually leaving room for perplexity, then his eyes changed suddenly, as enlightened; he must have understood how disturbed the creature in front of him was. I then felt the same emotion in him as when he had touched me under the hand of Alois. He became the same innocent boy as the first time I laid eyes on him; his gaze wandered and his breathing became erratic as his body swayed slightly back and forth.

I did not know what he was thinking so intensely that he could not talk to me anymore. So after a few minutes, when the tension had dissipated a little in the warm air, I got up, head down and hands clasped in front of me.

"My lord, I can retire if you no longer need my services." I said shyly, anxious not to impose any longer my indecent presence on this noble young man.

"Oh, uh ... Yes, of course." He finally emitted while trying to regain his composure.

I walked around him, head down, avoiding to cross his look, and was about to reach the door when he whispered my name. I immediately stopped and turned around; he had not moved and was still standing in front of the armchair where I was, his face turned to the window, his back to me. 

"I would like to ask you something." He said, slowly.

A delicious thrill ran through my spine. The sound of his voice, the way of pronouncing these words so softly, the vulnerability in his posture, all in him at that moment exuded need.

"I'm here to serve you, my lord, you can ask me anything." The words left my mouth charged with innuendo. I would like to believe that it was beyond my control but it would be lying; I knowingly encouraged what I sensed to be an equivocal demand.

"Sebastian must be resting now," he announced in a clearer voice.

His chest lifted with a great breath before he turned his head towards me and resumed with authority:

"I want you to undress me."


	4. Chapter 4

How to describe the emotions that assailed me when I found myself on my knees at Ciel's feet? It was a stunning tumult within me.

He stared at me in all its height, alternately paralyzed and imperious in front of the unknown that was going to unfold. I made myself very small, a frail thing sensitive and attentive to reassure him, this young man with the hard and broken look who silently exhorted me to take care of him.

I felt in my belly inflating his own excitement, his nervousness too, and I struggled not to flaunt my own emotion.

I waited a few moments for his breathing to become more even and soothing before looking up at the Count's young face. He sat on the bed with his legs close in front of me, and I realized I could start.

First his boots, elegant and well made. I undid the loop before sliding them from his feet, one by one, gently holding his ankles with one hand. They were so thin that I almost went around between my thumb and my index.

I glanced furtively at his alabaster face, he was watching me attentively without showing the least emotion.

Then the black wool stockings covering his legs. They were held under the knee by a leather strap with tongs that I removed, before detaching it in turn. Hands placed on each side of his knee, on the skin, I slowly slid them down, taking the fabric inside my palms, rolling the stocking on itself with delicacy. I raised my hands and made the same gesture, the tips of my fingers brushed the curve of his calf, caressing his immaculate skin with each lift along his leg.

I heard him breathe more deeply and felt the grit of his skin under my fingers thicken and quiver, while his hands compulsively clutched the quilt on each side of his thighs. I then silently questioned him gently, giving him a smile that was meant to be comforting. This had the desired effect; his face relaxed and he gave me a shy half-smile in return.

As I finished removing the first stocking from his foot and got down to the second, I felt a movement near my face as his hand grabbed a lock of my hair that he slowly pulled between his thin fingers. Then he grabbed another, which he smoothed again until he reached the base of my neck that he delicately furrowed with his fingertips.

My shoulders hunched slightly under the impulse of the shivers that ran through me and the contact of his fingers weakened a little before returning, light and hesitant, coming down from my neck to my chest, grazing the edges of my robe.

Numbed by so much gentleness, I felt my body languish. I had then all the trouble in the world to concentrate, feeling the muscles of my neck and my face relax one by one.

When his other hand rested on me, running the same caress on the other side of my neck, I could not restrain the irrepressible desire to snuggle against him, putting my face against his leg, clinging to him.

As his gestures were a little firmer, I gently kissed his knees while trying to continue my task, finally denuding his other foot. His fingers went up on both sides of my neck to slip under my clothes, caress my neck and tracing soft furrows on the top of my back, snatching intense chills along my spine.

Without further warning, Ciel leaned over, grabbed my wrists and beckoned me to get up, then pulling me to the bed next to him where I sat down.

He paused again, his feverish gaze running through my cleavage. I was amazed by the young man's ambivalence, his sometimes hesitant, sometimes daring reactions, and his attitude which exacerbated the disparities between man and child as much as it blurred the limits between both.

I began to gently undo the ribbon around his collar. I started the buttons on the top of his shirt while his breathing went deeper and more sonorous, raising his chest a little more with each inspiration.

His hands rested on his knees, fingers clenched on the fabric of his pants, while I released the last button, revealing his chest with skin so clear and velvety. As I leaned toward him to slip the shirt over his shoulders, he took advantage of my closeness to curl up his face against my neck, sniffing my skin as I pulled off his shirt.

The locks of his hair obscuring his eyes, his lips pursed, I felt his forehead put pressure, force me to tilt gently back as he weighed his weight against me. He accompanied my movement as I gave in and stretched out, pulling up his legs as he wrapped them around my bare thigh.

His breath was burning on my chest and he was obviously trying to hide his face, ashamed of what he dared to do, rubbing his crotch against my thigh on which I felt the hardness of his sex under the fabric.

At that moment, I understood what Alois felt when he was using me, ashamed and submissive in his hands. I felt the power and the perverse satisfaction of owning someone, of being able to submit him to the least of your desires. This boy was all mine at this precise moment, and this thought excited me almost as much as to know how depraved and immoral what we were doing was.

Ciel lying against me, his face hidden in my neck, his hand awkwardly explored my half-uncovered body. Pushing small plaintive groans to the rhythm of his pelvic movements, he clung to my breast, then to my stomach and, as an encouragement to his progress; I undid the knot of the belt that still held the sides of my dress.

Running a hand down the small of my back, clinging to the arch of my loins, his other hand ventured under my navel, furtively, and then returned to my chest before moving feverishly close to my crotch, without ever touching it though.

In front of his hesitation, pushed by the ardor that inhabited me then, I seized his hand and showed him the way. I held his fingers and put them on the hot flesh between my legs. His whole body tightened against mine, his breathing became more and more erratic and his cries raucous; it only served to fuel my perverted pleasure.

I guided his fingers on my forbidden lips, gently, browsing the soft flesh around the slot. Then I inserted them between inside the furrow, coating them with delicate circular gestures of the juices that had spread there; a lively demonstration of my ecstasy, until I made them penetrate me deeply. Cupping his hand, I pushed and pulled his fingers inside of me, letting my body express the pleasure I felt in throbbing cries.

Everything rushed at that moment. His slender body contracted against mine, jolted, a breathless cry stuck in his throat and his fingers tightening convulsively against my soaked tight inner walls as he reached orgasm.

I could barely see what was proclaiming the climax of pleasure, rapture never before achieved, but the young Ciel reached it before me.

He released his embrace and rolled on his back, turning his head to the other side. I could see the red coloring his cheeks but he was trying to hide his face as he struggled to catch his breath.

I took up my mind again, although still feeling a pernicious tickle dance in my belly. It was the first time that I had been the one who had provoked it, on my own initiative, and the trouble took of time to dissipate in my body.

The Count breathed calmly, motionless. Thinking he had fallen asleep, I decided to slip away discreetly. I covered my nakedness and started to get up when Ciel suddenly rolled onto the bed and wrapped his arm around my waist, his face hidden against my back.

I remained motionless a few seconds when I heard him whisper:

"Stay, please."

"As you wish, my lord." I replied, troubled by his childish tone.

Lying down again, Ciel slipped under the blanket without a word or a look, and then turned his back to me by turning to the side.

"Get closer." He said in a whisper.

At these words, the remorse took me suddenly. He had become a child again, scared of being alone. I turned to him and put my hands on his back covered by the quilt, making him feel my presence, eager to redeem myself for my decadent conduct.

What had I done? I cursed myself then for my depravity, I cursed this place and those people who had thus opened to me the darkest recesses of my being. I had taken advantage of the tenderness of this boy, he so pure, and in my turn I had strained him with the darkness of my soul.

"I'm of the same breed as your offenders eventually." He let out suddenly, acerbic. "I'm indignant at your fate and yet I'm abusing you, our nature is decidedly atrocious."

The man in him had emerged again, full of self-confidence and cynicism. What particular being he was this Ciel Phantomhive. What terrible trials had he had to endure to make a hard man grow up inside the body of a boy?

Despite the comfort that his words could have brought me, clearing my actions, I was not less ashamed.

If I understood something from that night is that despite all the humiliation I suffered, all the debauched acts to which I was compelled, it was indeed me the most atrocious being of all.


	5. Chapter 5

It's a breath that woke me up.

Not mine, I'm sure, rather a whisper in my head, like a heady background noise that only stopped when I opened my eyes.

The young Ciel slept soundly, his childish face turned towards me.

The blindfold that had hidden his eye was detached and I could see, in the faint light of day that rose under the heavy curtains, his eyelid, perfectly intact, whose long eyelashes flickered at the whim of his long inspirations.

The breath resumed. This time I distinctly heard my name.

I slipped out of bed, taking care not to wake him by too abrupt movements, and walked to the door, attaching the silk robe hanging over my shoulders. Hardly I opened it that I saw Claude in the crack, or rather his silhouette in the backlight of the corridor, high and slender.

I shuddered at the idea that he was at the origin of the voice in my head, but his presence in front of the door could not help make me think otherwise, as inconceivable as that could be.

I snuck out of the room despite the limited space allocated by Claude in front of the door. In closing it, I found myself almost against him. When he leaned a little towards me, I found myself pressed against it while trying to back away.

I held my breath for the long seconds he spent staring at me with a sounding gaze. Then, without a word of explanation, he straightened up, adjusted his glasses on his nose with a stern air, and stretched an arm toward the corridor.

"The master is waiting for you." He said coldly.

I thought back to Ciel's words from his butler. I could not disagree with him more than at that moment; Claude really had no attraction to me. On the other hand, I could not understand why Claude interested them almost as much as my master.

Alois clearly held a position of power within the kingdom given its wealth. I had heard of his father, Count Trancy, as being close to the crown, nicknamed "the spider" for some reason. Then Alois took his succession and thus represented a certain interest for the other nobles.

But, Claude? I never doubted that he hides many mysteries behind his yellow eyes, something dark, even unnatural, but from there to be of interest to Ciel Phantomhive?

Claude took me to the master's room and made me enter without further formalities before planting himself in front of the door, straight and formal as usual.

"Lili!" exclaimed Alois happily from his bed, raising his arms. "Were you with Ciel?"

"Yes master." I replied, tilting my head slightly.

"You spent the night with him then!" he gloated, jumping on his knees above the sheets.

His clear blue eyes shone with satisfaction. A gleam of mischief crossed them when in a smirk he asked me:

"Did you do it?"

My heart missed a beat; I felt it stumble in my chest. It had not escaped me that it was Alois's intention to serve me on a platter to deflower the young Count, and I began to fear his reaction when he would learn that it had not happened as he had planned.

"I ... No, my master." I admitted finally, eyes glued to the ground and fists clenched against my thighs. "I'm sorry…"

"What?!" he exclaimed, suddenly stormy, standing up on his bed. "Did you hear that Claude, if she did not obey she must be punished, don't you think?"

His voice echoed firmly in the room. I imagined that Claude approved this kind of behavior from my master. He had to even encourage it. To believe that seeing Alois degraded served his own purposes.

"Please forgive me Master! But he ... we did ... other things ..." I confused then in excuses, even more bent than before, hoping that my words would soothe his frustration.

There was silence for a few moments, during which I heard the bed creak before my young count came down and approached me. I remained frozen, eyes closed, praying that the pain would not be as strong as his disappointment.

He raised a hand to my face, grabbed my chin in his slender fingers and lifted it, planting his eyes in mine. He was smiling. One of those smiles which, without his beautiful blonde streaks in battle and his youthful features would be befitting the vilest of beings without detonating. I did not feel more reassured.

"Other things, Lili? Mm ... Like what?" he inquired, suddenly honeyed.

"Count Phantomhive has asked me to undress him, my master." I answered in haste.

Alois laughed. A loud and clear laugh, like a child to whom you have just made a wonderful gift.

"Come on my sweet Lili, come and tell me everything!" he said, taking my hand. He led me to his bed where he sat wriggling.

I knelt down in front of him on the floor. In doing so, the events of the day echoed in me; we were standing the same way as Ciel and I did, and it stirred up a breeze in my belly. But unlike Ciel, Alois showed no signs of embarrassment at seeing me so servile at his feet.

He held my hands, resting on his legs half covered by the bottom of his nightgown.

"What did you do first?" he asked, patting his fingers on the backs of my hands.

"I ... stripped his feet." I answered shyly.

"Was he afraid?" said Alois.

"Yes, at first ..."

"Ah!" Alois smiled, triumphantly. "I knew it, Ciel is too sensitive! Did he touch you then?"

"Yes ... He touched ... my hair ..." I said, hesitant and ashamed to reveal the gestures of Ciel. I hoped not to show the affection that was born in me for the boy.

"Like that?"

Alois dropped my hands and inserted his fingers into my hair. I froze with surprise. He was not hesitant, but his touch was no less soft.

His fingers caressed my head, delicately, on the sides and then down on my neck, triggering a shuddering wave all over my upper body. I could not help but close my eyes, my body stiffened by such caresses.

"And after?" He whispered.

"He ... touched my neck." My breathing became shorter, my words became mere sighs.

Alois ran his fingers from my neck to my shoulders, gently sliding his hands under the fabric of my robe.

"Did you like it, Lili?"

"Yes, master." I replied in an uncontrolled lascivious breath.

"What did you do to thank Ciel?" he continued, guiding his hands to my breasts, which he gently kneaded.

I kissed his knees. That's not the answer I gave, but that's what I did to Alois.

The same passion that had seized me the day before invaded me under his touch. He was far more enterprising than Ciel, my body was a lot more familiar to him too, and the frustration of being remained on my hunger made me less timid myself. I was already bubbling and felt my crotch moistening as I tightened my thighs, trying in vain to relieve some of the exquisite tension that raged in my lower abdomen.

Alois chuckled happily as my lips brushed down on his lap and my hands slowly caressed his fine calves, enjoying his delicate skin texture.

Spreading his legs, he gently grasped my neck and directed my kisses inside his knees, then higher on his thighs. The edge of his nightgown grazed my forehead and went up on his legs as I progressed. I could see soon under the fabric his erected sex, smooth and pinkish.

"Did he finish naked?" he began to whisper, retaining my face on his thighs.

"He only had his pants left, master." I whispered back.

"How did it end, Lili, did Ciel enjoy?" He whispered, leaning over my face. I felt his erect penis pressed against my head.

"Ciel laid me down, master He caressed me, his hand came down gently on my breasts, then on my belly, he was so shy and embarrassed, master ... I guided his hand to my pussy ..."

Alois began to wiggle; the pressure of his hands on the back of my neck was gradually increasing while I continued to caress his legs without stopping whispering my story.

"... his cock was hard against my thigh, I could feel it under his pants ..."

"Mm ... yes ..." he moaned, pulling my head against his belly.

"I slipped his fingers inside me, it was so wet ... and then he screamed, he pressed me desperately hard against him as he came ..."

At these words, Alois stifled a sonorous whine. He frantically raised his nightgown and slammed my face on his cock, inserting it into my mouth.

I could not hold back a gasp of surprise, it was so sudden. He leaned on my head and I struggled to hold a retching, my hands clinging to his clothes, not knowing how to push him away or encourage him. His cock was so swollen and stiff that he hammered my throat with every movement of his pelvis.

Tears came to my eyes and I was struggling to breathe under his short, quick assaults in my mouth. But almost immediately, after a few sudden back and forth, his back arched and his hands grabbed the sheet behind him, so tight that his knuckles turned white.

An almost scratchy and panting cry was formed in my master's mouth, while in mine, a warm, thick, bitter liquid squirted out.

My master gasped, wheezing and short, when he raised my stained face, which he inspected with an air of ostensible satisfaction. He smirked at my closed mouth.

"Swallow." he commanded.

Seeing me swallow, his smile grew. He took my face in his hands and pulled it toward him.

"You've done well, Lili… my sweet Lili." He murmured cajolously as he ran a hand over my hair. "You shall be rewarded ..."

I was lost. Soiled, distressed, excited. Terribly excited.

I was only a doll between his fingers; he could have made me what he wanted, rewarded me, punished me, I would have taken everything to reach the climax of this pleasure that was once again beyond my reach.

Alois approached his face and put his thin lips on mine. They were so soft. He opened them and pushed his way into my mouth with his tongue, licking mine, perhaps tasting his own seed whose light salty flavor persisted on it.

Then he ceased and smiled proudly as he let go of me, throwing himself back and laughing. Bouncing on the mattress, he sighed with satisfaction.

"Claude, I need a bath, I want to be ready when Ciel gets up." He exclaimed loudly.

Claude. I remained petrified in my position, kneeling in front of the bed, feeling a cold sweat creep into my skull.

I no longer remembered he was there. He had never witnessed such acts, so daring on my part. Raw words, tender gestures, given and received so willingly this time.

I saw him approach the corner of my lowered gaze. Alois jumped into his arms and when he started to move away, I dared look at him.

He stared at me and, for the first time, I saw a lustful glow shine in his golden eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel Phantomhive left the place the same day.

Alois had sent for me to attend his departure on the steps of the manor, less out of politeness than to gauge his reaction to me. I then stood somewhat in the background, almost behind him and watched his young guest.

He was really an insolent beauty for his young age. Proud and dignified in his elegant blue suit, wearing a ribboned top hat, Ciel bade farewell to Alois. He thanked him for his hospitality and promised to give him the courtesy soon, but in his eyes there was no warmth, only mistrust.

As he was about to turn his heels, Alois grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, so suddenly that I almost hit Ciel hard. But the latter did not even blink.

My face flushed a little to find me face to face with the boy after the events of the day before. I bowed, muttering awkwardly a few wishes for a good journey, when he seized my hand and raised it to his lips, laying a delicate kiss on it.

"Thank you, Lilia." He told me intently, offering me the sweetest smile.

There, I saw the warmth in his eyes. Complicity too. Whatever be the nature of the feelings that were born in me towards him, it is their reflection that I saw in his eyes.

Ciel was a brief and tender respite in this troubled period of my life. The calm before the storm. It is only with hindsight that we realize how much more intense we would have had to live these fleeting moments that life offers us.

Alois, on the other hand, did not appreciate Ciel's audacity. His young guest had indeed analyzed the twisted personality of his host and was undaunted. It forced admiration and it was what was reflected in the eyes of the two butlers, Claude and Sebastien, while Ciel was getting into his car.

When my master was upset it was like a storm was falling on the whole mansion. Everywhere we could hear his cries and the crash of objects he broke. If you were not in the odor of sanctity, it was better not to cross his eyes. I made myself very small, avoiding as much as possible to take care of the rooms too close to him. That's how I managed until the evening without trouble, but not without fatigue.

I collapsed on my bed without even taking off my clothes. What forces had allowed me to work again that day? Wherever they came from, they left me just as my body touched the mattress; I fell asleep immediately.

Something tickled my face. Then the arm. Finally the leg. I opened my eyes but I did not see anything, the room was plunged into darkness.

I tried to regain my senses, not knowing where or when I was. When it finally came back to me, I realized that I had not moved, I was still lying on my stomach, legs extended almost beyond the edge of the bed. This is where I finally sensed a presence in the room.

"Claude ..." I said in a whisper, more for myself than to name him. It could only be him, or the devil came to claim his due.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Are you my reward or my punishment?" I asked in a low voice.

"Both."

So saying, Claude slammed a hand on my neck and squeezed, pushing my face a little into the mattress, and brought his face to my ear.

"It's rude and disgusting what you do with your bodies ..." he whispered, "... that's what I thought at first ..."

His other hand grabbed the bottom of my dress and began to gently pull it up my legs. My body refused to move, petrified by the fear that crept into me.

"Then I saw you change, love what we did to you ... and hate yourself for that ..."

I felt my legs be fully exposed and the petticoat was passed over my buttocks.

"It's a stunning sight to see you sink a little deeper into what you abhor ... debauchery ..."

His words were nothing but hot breaths on my face, almost burning, as if the flames of hell were brewing in him. His hand rested on my buttocks, I felt his long fingers tighten my flesh, palpate, while I shivered.

"I'm here because the master wants me to make you scream, Lilia, whatever the cause, but I must admit that I became curious about you ..."

His fingers inserted under my panties, one side tore without resistance.

"What's in you that makes them all so ... primal?" They look like animals, unable to control their weak instincts ..."

The other side jumped in turn and the fabric slipped on my skin. At the cool breeze I felt between my legs, I realized that my sex was in turn exposed.

I tried to tighten my legs but all I could do was breathing, somehow with my face almost buried in the blankets. My mouth could not form the words that I would have liked to say, my whole body was numb, forcibly dispossessed, and in my head the frenzied knocks of my heart made a deafening noise.

"... Is it your smell? The warmth of your skin? Ha! It's so superficial! They can not see the best part of you ..."

I tried to understand the meaning of his words, his actions too. Although the master asked him, his interpretation seemed far too personal. It was unlike him to revel in the execution of his tasks.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the shape of his face approaching mine. I noticed then only the absence of reflection before his eyes; he had taken off his glasses and his wrinkled eyes shone strangely in the darkness. He was looking at me, scanning my face for something I did not know yet.

When I felt his body fall on mine, inserting his legs between mine, and dawn his cock up between my thighs, close to my opening, I realized that he observed my reaction at that time.

He penetrated me. Without gentleness, without manners, he thrust all his long sex into me. The jerk was harsh, and snatched a hoarse cry of painful surprise.

"Mm ..." he said, almost questioningly, before starting again; withdrawing and then penetrating me in a sharp blow.

I screamed again, dazed and bruised, gasping.

He resumed and his movements became more flexible as he seemed to slip more easily into me, his body was heavier and I felt the flesh warm between my legs.

Soon the warmth spread insidiously inside my belly contracted with each coming and going. Without my realizing it, my body, this traitor, took pleasure in his assaults, expressed a desire that I did not want to confess to myself.

My screams had become moans of pleasure and on me, Claude seemed to lose his cool too; his hand on my neck was loosening and descending on my back as his breaths became loud.

I realized that my arms were beginning to obey me and that my toes were responding. As he retired a few seconds, I tried to throw myself forward to escape his grip, but my legs were still weak and I only managed to drag myself miserably on the bed with the force of my arms.

"Where do you think you're going like this, Lilia?" I heard sarcasm in his voice; I could almost see him smiling cruelly.

Claude turned me on the back as if my body weighed nothing. He was a dark spot in the darkness of the room; even its outlines were indistinct.

Only his eyes appeared almost incandescent, of an inhuman orange yellow, but at that moment I could not distinguish the dream from the reality, nor the evil from the good. My brain, frozen by the amazement of what was happening, did not even realize the strangeness of Claude's appearance.

The shadow fell on me and I felt his hand grasp the collar of my dress and tear it like paper to the skirt. I found myself completely naked, hidden by the darkness of the night and yet I felt horribly exposed to those eyes that devoured me.

His hand grabbed my neck and I snagged on it so as not to suffocate. He lifted me from the bed and slammed me on the mattress again, tearing me out of my tight throat.

"Yes, like that ... You have to scream, Lilia."

He fell upon me, inserting his pelvis between my legs he forcefully removed, and entered me again. Once again my guts became animated, warmed to the movements of his sex swollen in me.

The motionless air soon filled with the snapping of his body against mine, breaking the heavy silence, then groans that my throat kept issuing, which became grotesque abortions that only an animal could express.

The solid shadow filled me always stronger, plowing me savagely, touching unknown parts of the depths of my being that awoke in me new sensations, devastating.

I glimpsed at last, the paroxysm, the culmination of the pleasure that I had barely touched so far. The air I inhaled had become so hot, my dry, stinging throat screaming to flay it while his body seemed ever more crushing and thick.

His hand clenched my jaw while the other went on my back, clutching my waist, grabbing my buttocks like claws. His hoarse breaths had become jerky, irregular.

"What ... this feeling ... what is it?"He gasped in a hoarse voice with effort.

The rhythm of his thrusts became frantic, relentless. From his mouth came out grave and indistinct sounds, breaths, words that his visibly disturbed mind could not hold back.

"... that's it ... no ... it's ... impossible ..."

"Claude ..." I plaintively emitted between moans.

Claude? Among all the words I could have said to implore his clemency, to ask that he stop humbling me in this way, I said his name as a supplication. Not for him to stop, no. The whore that I am was encouraging him! Lasciviously, I invited him to fuck me to the end.

"You ... you're mine ..." He hissed between his clenched teeth, his voice as deep as hell.

He clung to me, hugged me tightly and, in a new assault, I felt my whole body tighten from inside.

All my limbs contracted and my legs wrapped around him like seizures of self-will. In my belly, the thing that had swelled little by little broke out and spread there a syrupy fever to the shrill sound of my uncontrollable wails.

That night was the beginning of something and the end of another.

When I awoke in the early morning, my skin was cold as marble and my limbs numb, as if I had slept outside.

I had vague memories of a strange dream and a taste of coal in my mouth. It was while getting up and noting the state of my ragged clothes on the bed that I noticed a dark stain on the blanket.

Then I felt it, beyond the dull pain that pulled my crotch, a viscous black liquid papered the inside of my thighs.

Claude. Reality suddenly hit me; from his eyes to his attitude, from his unhealthy ascendancy on Alois to his filthy seed still flowing from me, nothing of it was of this world. He was not human.

But I was still a thousand miles away from knowing what he was.

Stunned by what I had just understood, I will forget all the rest, all the vague memories of the so-called dream that I thought I had made. Only the sensation of having done something foolish irritated my mind without my being able to grasp the cause.

That night, I had yielded the best part of myself to the Devil.


	7. Chapter 7

Countless nights and countless dreams have been necessary for me to realize that the spider web in which I found myself entangled was not just a figment of my imagination.

As I strolled down the wide corridors of the manor, my arms laden with linen and sheets, the strange feeling of no longer belonging to me sometimes grabbed me. As a shell emptied little by little of its substance, a bitter emptiness deepened in me and gnawed me from the inside. But not when I was no longer alone, not when used for impure purposes; these moments had become the only ones that gave meaning to my existence well in spite of myself.

The young master Alois seemed to have more than appreciated the caresses of my mouth; all our encounters only ended that way. To my teary eyes and my blushing complexion was added the infamy of being stolen before Claude's eyes most of the time. The burning of his eyes on my skin became a little more intense each time, but the slight curvature at the corner of his lips also reminded me of the delicious abuse that would soon befall me; whatever the demands of my young master they were just an appetizer for what would follow.

But as soon as I found myself alone, untouched, this emptiness in me resumed its drilling, inexorably, until the day when it would be big enough to swallow me whole. So sometimes, when the disgust of me became unbearable and the very idea of praying for the salvation of my soul reviled me, I opened myself to Claude.

The last time was that winter night, cold and dark. No one in this mansion seemed to feel the cold, as if they were already dead inside. The only light came from the young master's bathroom, where life was, where I was called.

"Get undressed and come, Lili, you're going to bathe me!" exclaimed Alois, as happily as ever.

I stepped forward, submissive and shamefully grateful, letting my dress fall to my feet once near the bathtub where the young count produced squeaks while rubbing his body against the damp walls. His attitude towards me seemed unchanged; he always acted like a child with his toy, manipulating it to the point of breaking it sometimes, or caressing it as the most precious thing in the world. But in his azure eyes something different was shining when this time I had exposed myself to him; a lascivious halo that all the innocence of the world could no longer extinguish.

He no longer looked at me as before, he looked at me like a man desires a woman I think, and thus revived the embers of my criminal inclination. In the hot swirls of rose and jasmine that filled the room, he had risen and extended his hand towards me, inviting me to grab it and join him in his bath. He showed no modesty, thus exposing his slenderbody shining of water that found no hold on his smooth skin.

I will always curse myself for finding him so beautiful every time I saw him that way. How can such a bruised and tyrannical child exhibit such purity?

Claude was watching us from the back of the room, near the door, where the flames of the candelabra could not reach him and it was exactly how I imagined him constantly, lurking in the dark recesses, and waiting for me to stumble.

"Kneel down now, you'll wash my hair." My young master rekindled as he sat down in the whitish water with the salts and perfumes that were mixed up in it.

I executed myself, putting my buttocks on my heels in hot water, and he stretched his legs and slid them on each side of my knees. I clumsily passed the wet soap into his thin hair and began rubbing it gently, in circular motions, pressing his skin with my fingertips. His eyes, first closed, then rested on my still dry chest. Raising his hands out of the water, he clasped his fingers over the pink tips of my breasts and let the water drip onto them. The moist and warm contact and the movement of the cooler air around made them react and harden.

Alois chuckled softly, amused by the thin skin that wrinkled, then resumed. When that had no effect anymore, he leaned over and titillated them with the tip of his tongue. In my belly, a tickle pointed and I could not hold back a weak complaint, hardly a trembling breath; he paused and looked up at my embarrassed face and my motionless hands.

"Keep on going." He ordered simply in a firm and sweet tone at a time.

I resumed my task, still lathering on his head the odorous soap, while he gently lifted his hands along my thighs, following the curve of my hips, and grabbed my buttocks, hugging the flesh between his fingers. Between my legs my sex flinched. I was short of breath, and despite my master's orders, my hands slid down his soapy nape to cling to his neck as he pulled my pelvis against his chest.

Alois hugged me. It may seem banal during frolics; a hug, but deep inside me I felt that it was more than just a momentum of the body. His velvety face against my belly, he had wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed as one restrains a loved one. It was affection and I was mortified not to know how to return it to him.

I cast a supplicating glance toward the dark corner where only the yellow eyes of the butler shone, but he did nothing, of course; I did not know yet that my bruises were precisely the object of the contract which united us.

Delicate kissing on my navel brought my attention back to Alois. Such kindness was far from the habits of my young master so I watched with amazement spread on me the foam of his hair in gentle gestures. While I was expecting him at all times to get up and order me to relieve his erection in my mouth, his hands slipped on my hips and grabbed my buttocks again before I felt his fingers creep between my thighs and touch my cunt.

I gasped then; my sex contracted on contact, a volley of delicious chills ran through my stomach. What was happening? I did not understand. Of all those times we had been together, never had my own pleasure been a concern for my young master. My body had been explored only to satisfy his own curiosity, for his own amusement. But at that moment, his desire was indeed to move me. His fingers gently caressed my slit, sinking into me in small soft and light movements.

He tightened the grip of his arms around my thighs and his face went up between my breasts that he touched his tongue despite the foam that covered them.

I was stunned. Stunned and feverish under his caresses and, for any voice, only whimpering formed in my throat.

Pressing against my knees, his cock already swollen rubbed against my skin. My mind became empty of all coherent thought; all I wanted then was to feel it in me, filling all the dead space in my bowels, feeding the beast that was eating away at my soul.

"Take me, master ..." I then begged, out of breath and control.

Such words would never have left my mouth before. Before this house, before Alois, before Claude. They would never have dared to form in my mind. But that thought did not come to me then, not when he grabbed my thighs and lifted me just enough to slide his legs between mine, not when he slammed my body on his own and, sliding down his chest and belly, driven by the movement of the water, he penetrated me without encountering any resistance.

Complete, finally. This delight that only two bodies can cause to one another, this union so deliciously unnatural. While I was riding him, he had sunk in me with as much willpower as a man, with as much strength and vigor as a lover who is well versed in this kind of exercise. Then faster, then more intensely, he pounded me to the most devastating ecstasy.

I still do not come back today from this embrace, this memory moves me still when beyond the hills of my mind the heavens are clear and peaceful.

Then it revels me and the weather darkens. It makes me indignant for all that that implied then, for all the ugliness that the human heart can contain and the cruelty of such an act on a creature already eaten away by evil and shame like me.

Oh, my poor, my beautiful Alois ... what did you do there?


	8. Chapter 8

There, scarcely untouched, barely left alone and stained in the warm water, the void began to dig in me of its acid fingers. His still hot seed was just flowing from my inside that already anguish and remorse were invading me again.

Why did my master offer so much tenderness to me? Could he really be as cruel as to torture me so, to offer me such pleasure, to me, vile little thing? I could still feel his embrace on my skin, his strength and his eagerness to possess me on my bones. It pleased me and overwhelmed me all the more. How to appease my torments and expiate my sins if Alois himself came to feed the lecherous beast that was lurking deep in me?

 _Shameless whore…_

Kneeling in the bathtub, I clasped my hands barely consciously, fingers with withered ends intertwined against my chest.

… _to beg a boy to fuck you…_

Despair threatened to engulf me; he hovered over me ready to pounce on my heavy heart. God was finally seeing me, and he saw me as I was.

… _your lust is insatiable._

He was judging me.

Wait… No, I thought he was judging me, but the voice in my head was not relentless.

 _Come and have more now._

No, it was not God. How could it be He after all, he cannot see my soul, it is too impure to deserve His gaze.

These humiliating words could only be blown into my mind by a demon, the one who knows me better than anyone else. The one who, when I raised my face, was staring at me with an impenetrable glance, while on his lips a slender lascivious smile was outlining.

Claude was standing right at the foot of the bathtub, straight and motionless, as if he had materialized on the spot.

"The Master asks for you ... again." He told me, handing a white gloved hand toward me.

As if by magic, the gaping hole in my being was filled. In slow gestures and almost in spite of myself, I seized his hand without the slightest hesitation, hanging on to get up and out of the water without his arm seeming to suffer the slightest pressure.

Never did my body seem to have the slightest impact on his, as if I were just a doll, empty and inconsistent that he could manipulate as he pleased.

I felt the depths of my body throb with impatience, buzzing in my ears like a raging hive. The deafening noise made me almost confused, staring into space; I hardly realized that Claude had just laid one knee on the floor at my feet. It was only when I felt a soft warm touch on my foot that my body went silent.

I watched, at first forbidden, the Master's butler wipe the water gently on my legs, tapping each fragment of skin in slow and soft movements with a pristine white towel. I could only see the back of his neck with black hair impeccably styled, but even so, I guessed the contentment in him. It must have grown viciously as his hands moved up my legs. In doing so, an obscene desire grew in me just as much, following the wave of shivers that ran through me and invading my bowels, warming them.

When the towel reached the birth of my buttocks, he raised his face to me. I cannot explain why seeing him thus at my feet, taking care of me with attention, embarrassed me more than all the things he had made me do before. I looked away from shame, feeling my cheeks flush before our eyes meet, feeling the caress of the fibers marry the roundness of my thighs and approaching my crotch.

Claude finally reached my sex, slightly pressing the fabric on my fleece but just for a brief moment, letting it fall to my feet almost immediately. Disappointed with this too ephemeral contact, I lowered my eyes and my body jerked when, at the same time, planting his eyes in mine, Claude slipped a gloved finger between my thighs and pressed deliberately on my cunt.

A gasp escaped my lips but that was his intention to believe the expression of vague jubilation on his face. Withdrawing his finger, he examined the shiny, wet stain that widened on the fabric of his glove, uttering a disdainful mumbling.

Without a glance, Claude got up and went to the door leading to the master's room he opened before turning to me, inviting me with a shimmer of his glasses to enter. He knew, without a doubt, how viciously aroused his scathing treatment made me feel, and I cursed myself so often to give him so much satisfaction. Breathing short and awkwardly controlled, I then advanced as worthily as I could in my condition; exposed and with a growing humidity between my legs.

Alois was already in bed, the shape of his frail body could hardly be seen under the thick blanket and the scarlet glow of the flames that were dying in the hearth.

"Ah, Lili!" he exclaimed when he saw me approaching his bed, "You liked what I did to you, hmm ... I could tell by the dirty words you said to me ..."

"Oh Master, I ... I'm so sorry ..." I stammered, looking down at the floor.

"Ha ha ... Claude told me you would lose your mind if I did this." He cut me off with a proudly malicious tone.

My mind froze for a moment, incredulous. Of course, it could only be this man; it had always been him. Alois was way too young and naive, he was not aware of Claude's handling. We were both his toys in the end.

I glanced at the butler near the fireplace: a mask without emotion as a face, under which his evil spirit certainly reveled. Supporting my gaze, he began to remove his gloves, accurately pulling the end of each finger with his other hand.

My master interrupted my contemplation.

"Before sleeping I want your kisses, Lili, come now." He ordered me with a velvety smile, lifting the covers and exposing his bare legs.

I do not think I hesitated a long time, and yet, Claude came up behind me without a breath of air around and, with a firm hand on my neck, made me bend the knees on the bed.

His hand was warm and I felt an unusual tension in his fingers, like eagerness. Pushing my face to the crotch of Alois, I had to hold my hands on the mattress, on both sides of his outstretched legs. When he released me, his presence disappeared immediately.

My face was close to my master's hairless thighs; he slightly waved his pelvis, making his white shirt rise a little. The bump of his erection was already clearly visible under the fabric and his breath became more raucous in anticipation. I knew at that moment that it was his desire for me that disinhibited all my restraint.

I gently kissed his thighs; light touches first, my lips barely brushing the smooth scented skin. Alois shuddered, letting out a jerky panting. I then slowly ran my kisses toward the hollow of the groin while his fingers clutched the fabric of his shirt and went back to fully discover his inflated sex.

Mine was already contracting under the effect of excitement. Soon my mouth would touch his cock and it would shudder as animated with a life of its own, hardening even more against my tongue.

I brought my knees a little deeper under my belly, arching my back, exposing my cunt that the friction of my thighs could not soothe.

I suddenly felt a hand resting on the bottom of my back. Long fingers; a thumb that began to snake on my skin, sliding gently along the furrow between my buttocks. Claude had stood there, right behind me, no doubt observing the reactions of my body to the torment he reveled.

I took a short breath, my mind did not know what to dwell on and my master was getting impatient; he frantically rubbed his cock against my cheek. However, that finger coming and going, barely caressing my foundation without ever reaching my cunt, it was a delicious torture. I wanted it so strongly inside of me that I could feel the wetness intensify between my legs.

Alois could not take it anymore; his hands stopped stroking my hair and grabbed them, leading my face to his cock and forcing the passage between my lips. He let out a groan of relief, filling my mouth. This was the moment that Claude chose to penetrate my pussy with his finger; pushing inside me so abruptly that I stifled a cry in my clogged throat and gripped my master's clothes.

I do not know if Alois saw what Claude was doing to me but he did not tolerate for a moment that I release his cock from my mouth; his hands on my neck, still pressing my head against his crotch without sparing me a single breath every time I engulfed him.

The more Alois was abusing me and the more Claude added to it. Pulling his thumb out he instead inserted another finger, longer, and then I felt a second penetrate me and extend, come and go slowly at full length, the rest of his fingers squeezing my delicate button forcefully. Every time.

I tried to hold back my moans despite that they seemed to amplify the pleasure of Alois who felted like a cat. My body emitted nothing but wet noises then: the drool sprouting from my mouth, and juices slowly overflowing from my sex and dripping down my thighs.

Even my eyes were tearing under the gag reflexes that my master deliberately provoked, hitting ever faster and stronger the bottom of my throat, until the deliverance. His body stiffened and his head sank back into a groan as a hot and thick squirt spread in my mouth. He was shaking with a few jolts, his hands still gripping my hair.

"Swallow, Lili, all of it." He let out in a hot blow.

It triggered in me a tremendous arousal to be dominated that way, but my insides felt suddenly empty and needy; my pussy was twitching but the touch was missing; Claude's fingers were gone. The mouth still full, I was struggling to perform but my master did not let go of my eyes before hearing me swallow, I had not dared to look back. Immediately, he dropped his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, diving almost instantly into sleep.

A hand suddenly grabbed my neck and pulled me firmly back without a word, standing at the foot of the bed unceremoniously. The butler steered me out of the room, pushing me in front of him without ever allowing me to meet his eyes.

Doubts emerged in me as we traveled; what could I have done to displease him? The frustration that Claude had inflicted on me by refusing me the much-desired orgasm was often more a game whose course was often resumed later, usually without further warning. Only this time he did not seem inclined to play; his fingers squeezed my neck painfully and, between two clicks of his heels on the cold floor under my bare feet, I sometimes perceived his hoarse exhalations, almost animal.

He thus kept the pace to my room where, as soon as I entered, he threw me furiously at the foot of my bed.

I stifled a sob - fear, cold, what do I know - wearing my hand to my mouth, sticky from my master's seed, and looked up at him. Huge and severe, he stared at me, his eyes hidden by the reflections that the moon projected on his glasses by my window.

His chest was rising abnormally strong, as filled with something he could no longer flow back, threatening to overflow at any moment. His mouth opened slowly, at first silent, as if to arm a cleaver that would fall on me from one moment to the next. Then, finally, in a chilling voice he said to me:

"My turn now."


End file.
